User talk:The IT 15
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Slime-01.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ellis99 (talk) 01:21, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Images Please rename images better. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:57, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Where do you get your images from? Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :From here: http://www.neoseeker.com/dragon-quest-ix/concept_art/ The_IT_15 ::Thanks for telling. The images you uploaded with .jpg, will be converted to .png and with better names. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:28, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I tried to make the monster images in PNG format but not in the way you do it like no white background when you upload them. Any way on how to do this? The_IT_15 :::Doesn't matter, I'll make then right. But, don't upload anymore until I've sorted the ones you'v uploaded. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:43, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Apparently, not your only source. And you don't waste any time, do you? ;) Anyway, rest assured, I come in peace. Was just wondering if you know of any sources I don't know about. Maybe, we can help each other out. Shoot me a line over at .org, okay? - ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 16:41, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::I was only kidding about the pictures. Don't worry about it. Thanks for the link, it'll come in handy! - ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 21:06, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Categorisation Please do it in the order of the games of the page you are going to categorise. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:57, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Please do the Terry's Wonderland category properly. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) : :I need help with Wyrtle's categories, since it reappeared in X through 4.1. Also, please help with Spitnik, since it officially reappeared in X, ala Satyr, one of its comrades from Rhapthorne's army. Macdawg (talk) 23:12, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Images I'm impressed by the images that you have uploaded. Good job :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:01, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I think this might be handy for you, http://www.online-image-editor.com/. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:38, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Bestiary How do you know the bestiary to Joker 2? Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:27, December 22, 2015 (UTC) From Woodus. - The_IT_15 :Okay, then and when sending a message, put ~~~~. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:14, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Joker monsters Can you do the list of monsters that appear in Joker? like what you've been doing with other lists of monsters pages, this. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:10, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Could you tell me where you got this image from? Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :I found it while looking up monster names in japanese on google. I'll try to find the website for it later but that'll be a while. The IT 15 (talk) 16:54, January 1, 2016 (UTC) The_IT_15 ::Okay an also, you don't nee to put your name at the end of your message just do what you normally do, use ~~~~. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:00, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Could you sort V'' Bestiary since it isn't in numerical order now. 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 18:23, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Rosevine was renamed Gripevine by the way. 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 10:00, January 3, 2016 (UTC) New category In future, could you put "Three-monster-slot monsters" instead of "Three-monster-slot Monsters" as it is better like that. 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 11:32, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Monster artwork Could you find artwork for Rhapthorne (both formes), Nokturnus and Baramos please. 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 08:47, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Could you upload some more monster artwork? 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 15:59, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Please don't add the old artwork of monsters to the list of monsters pages. 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 14:55, April 28, 2016 (UTC) But most of them look new, I've checked them in this website and they look new to me. Here's the website btw: http://dqm3d.ffsky.cn/monsters.htm The IT 15 (talk) 14:58, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 14:58, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Dragons category Please don't add the category, Dragons, as that is to be deleted once removed from all pages. 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 09:24, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 08:26, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't understand. 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 11:40, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Thuggler? Hello, I just wanted to ask where did you get the name "Thuggler" for that one monster?Frostare (talk) 19:39, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Language sections Can you please do it this way, http://dragonquest.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seasaur&diff=99495&oldid=99477. 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 07:56, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :Could you carry on correcting categories? 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 08:29, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Rename Did Mandrake marshal get renamed to Mandrake mercenary? It's just that you created a page and it has its image. 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 11:50, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Translation When it comes to translated names, could you use the romaji name. It can be found in the bottom left corner when using Google Translate. The version your using is the translated version, not the romaji one. 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 06:20, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Toady Hello, first of all I hope you had some amazing holidays! The newest Dragon Quest XI website had an updated image for Toady. I also wanted to say thanks for the high-quality monster images for the Bestiary, where did you find them?Frostare (talk) 04:53, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello The IT! I wanted to ask again, where did you got those pictures? The ones from the 25th anniversary Book of Monsters, I mean. Frostare (talk) 19:13, January 11, 2017 (UTC) I got those pics from the 25th anniversary book by pressing on the book on my scanner to get those hard to get monster pics, and I'm using the DQX guide book and the DQM2 3DS guide book I got while in Japan. The IT 15 (talk) 23:09, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Message Hi IT, just want to say that images from Dragon Quest org isn't allowed. It's been a policy that hasn't been written for about six months. Just wanted to let you know :) 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII' 11:08, January 13, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't see that :) 'Ellis99' 'VII & VIII''' 12:45, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Ever think abut adopting this space? Hello. I'm a contributor, like you. I see that you are one of the more active users here on DQW. I'm also the admin over at Wiki of Mana. Nope, don't mean to poach; but if you happen to add another wiki to your list, we could use a few heads over there all the same. Anyhow, I want to tell you about adoption of a Fandom and how I got there. You might have seen a very big button while doing what you do. That will take you to Community Central's Adopt-a-Wiki thread. You fill out a form, and the staff there will review your request and, if you meet their guidelines, you might get the tools you need to help keep things humming over here. That's pretty much it. I'll see you when I see you. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 20:18, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Grim Reaper, Insane Raven, Ursa Minor, and Untamed Panda fixes I may have been gone for some time, but I did some edits here and there. The Grim Reaper image I got was scanned from the 25th Anniversary Monster Art book, the Insane Raven and the Ursa Minor were scanned from DQXI 3DS V-Jump Guide, and the Untamed Panda was from the recarnated monster article(Image is from Nintendo Everything). I would like some help in making the horn tip covered in black more visible, along with the Grim Reaper not have the kanji and stuff around the scythce, so it can be a good image just like the Raving Reaper. Hope everything is well. Macdawg (talk) 21:13, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Ahh good ol' Dasurikanto/Ursa Mega I'll do my best but it'd be later on the day. If they decide to turn it into a Bewarewolf recolor in the future, I wonder how they'll manage, though.